


Gerard Way Is A Whore

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, sub!Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank suspects that Gerard is cheating on him after Gerard accepts a lift from a work colleague. </p><p>Frank shows Gerard who he really belongs to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Way Is A Whore

"Thanks Bert, I really owe you this time", Gerard called as he climbed out of the car. 

"No problem Gee", Bert sped away without a second glance. 

Gerard dug around in his bag for his keys, knowing that Frank would most likely be asleep. It was late after all, around three in the morning, and Gerard had been so busy at work that he barely noticed the time. Luckily Bert had been around to give him a lift, or Gerard would have had to sleep in the office. 

Quietly pushing open the door, Gerard stumbled a little as he tried to get to the bedroom in the pitch black apartment. 

"And what time do you call this, Gerard?"

Gerard cringed at the sound of Frank's voice, the tone made it clear that he was in trouble.

"Uh I got stuck at the office, I'm sorry honey", Gerard rubbed his face nervously.

Frank stood up from the couch and faced Gerard, eyes narrowing as he looked Gerard up and down. 

"Honey? Really? Is that what you called the guy you just fucked?"

"What? Frank no, I-"

"Don't lie to me", Frank yelled, pushing Gerard against the wall.

"What was his name? Was he good?", Frank purred.

"No... we didn't... that was just Bert", Gerard stuttered.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Just Bert? Gee honey, you're a little whore. I know how much of a slut you are, the whole damn city knows and now, Bert knows. Gerard Way is a whore. Hmm... I should tattoo that on your forehead one day, let the world know what you are Gerard. Just a cheap little whore", Frank growled.

Gerard whimpered and shrank against the wall. He hated to admit it, but Frank's words had a huge effect on him, it was like his stomach had butterflies and he kept on picturing images of him and Frank in his head. 

"So, how are you going to make this up to me, slut? I don't care how tired you are from fucking Bert earlier, you are going to make it up to me. Are you going to be good to me, Gee? Are you going to be a good boy, or will I have to punish you?", Frank ran his hands all over Gerard, owning him, reminding Gerard of who he belonged to.

"No... I'll be so good for you frankie... Only you", Gerard breathed, getting more and more worked up about the hand nearing his crotch.

"That's right, you little whore", Frank smacking Gerard's ass hard. Gee squeaked and felt Frank press against him harder, rubbing their bodies together. Gerard felt high on Frank, dizzy and as though he were flying. 

"Mine", Frank bit down on Gee's neck. "All mine".

Frank pulled away from Gerard, leaving him breathless. 

"Here's what's going to happen, slut. I'm going to handcuff you to the bed and you're not going to make any noise whilst I do whatever I want to you. Then, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to think anything but my name and you can scream as loud as you like, with that pretty little whore mouth of yours. And if you're a good little slut, then I might let you come. Or I might just use you like the street whore that you are, got it?", Frank commanded, pushing Gerard toward the bedroom.

Gerard nodded, not quite trusting himself to be able to form actual words, let alone sentences.

"Say it, Gerard", Frank ordered.

"Yes sir", he gasped instinctively.

"My good little whore", Frank murmured, pulling the handcuffs from the drawer. 

"Strip", Frank demanded. His eyes roamed over Gerard's body as he got naked, laying his clothes over a chair. They were both naked within seconds, equally desperate for this.

Frank firmly shoved Gerard onto the bed, grabbing his wrists and cuffing them to the metal headboard. Gerard's arms already began to ache from the positioning, but this was all forgotten when Frank hovered over him, teasingly ghosting his lips over Gerard's.

Gerard went to open his mouth and moan but Frank clamped a hand down to cover his mouth. 

"Bad boy, no noises, remember?", Frank raised an eyebrow and smiled sadistically at Gerard as though an idea had popped into his head. 

Frank climbed from the bed and reached into the drawer, pulling out something to help Gerard be a good boy. 

"There you go honey", Frank whispered, closing the cock ring around Gerard. "Little sluts always cum too soon even when they don't deserve it".

Gerard rolled his lips into his mouth, trying not to make any noise. Frank smiled at Gerard's restraint. He really had trained his baby boy well. 

Frank ran his hands from Gerard's tied wrists, down his body, to rest on his cock. Gerard bucked a little to try and get some friction but Frank wouldn't move. Gerard's eyes widened pleadingly, silently begging Frank to do something.

Frank smirked and grabbed Gerard's legs, throwing them over Frank's shoulders. Frank licked a stripe down Gerard's cock, across his balls, towards his hole. His tongue traced around Gerard's hole, flicking in gently. Frank blew a breath in the direction of Gerard's hole, making Gerard thrust upwards. Suddenly, Frank shoved his tongue into Gerard's hole, twisting deep inside him. Gerard pulled weakly at the handcuffs, wanting to feel Frank with his hands. 

Frank removed his tongue just as the burn is Gerard's stomach got intense and achy. Gerard was panting heavily now, hair falling over his face, waves of heat rushing over him, sweating and gasping. A picture of perfection for Frank. 

"Isn't this what you wanted Gee? Was Bert not as good to you? I'm so good to you Gerard, look at what I do to you, do you feel that? Who's are you Gerard?", Frank stared down at Gerard who was writhing and battling the handcuffs. "You are allowed to answer me".

"I'm yours Frankie... All yours... I need you- please", Gerard begged, moaning for something, anything to relieve the aching.

"Mine", Frank growled, sucking hickeys into Gerard's hipbones. "And don't you dare forget it".

"Yours", Gerard repeated shamelessly.

"Now Gerard, I think I've stretched you enough, and to be honest I'm still angry at you. So I'm going to fuck you now and you're going to moan like my little slut, you're going to take it", frank ordered.

Gerard nodded frantically, needing Frank even if it meant a little pain. 

Frank lined up his cock with Gerard's hole, rubbing teasingly against him. Gerard pushed back, making Frank smile before sliding in. He inched forward, ignoring Gerard's gasps at the burn. Soon he was buried deep in Gerard's heat, feeling Gerard all around him was Frank's favourite feeling. Frank stilled when his balls rested against Gerard's ass, resting inside him but not moving.

"Frankie...", Gerard moaned.

"Beg for it whore. Beg me to fuck you", Frank purred.

"Ah- Frank... Please... Fuck me, I need it... I need you - need to feel your big cock inside me... Want it... Want you", Gerard groaned, thrusting desperately into Frank until Frank held his shoulders down. 

"Since you asked so nicely", Frank smiled. 

Frank pulled almost all the way out then pushed roughly back into Gerard. He pounded Gerard's slutty hole over and over, reducing Gerard to a moaning mess. 

Frank felt the heat building in his stomach and knew he was close. Slamming into Gerard one more time, Frank came inside of him, stuffing Gerard full of his cum. It spilled out of Gerard hole, soaking the sheets. 

"Gee", Frank groaned, pressing their foreheads together. "Mine".

Seeing Frank fall apart above him just made Gerard more desperate to come but the handcuffs and cock ring stopped him.

"Please Frank... Let me feel you", Gerard pleaded, feeling the bruises forming on his wrists. 

"Cum for me baby", Frank whispered, removing the handcuffs and cock ring. 

Gerard's hands grabbed at Frank, scratching down his back, holding him tight. All it took was Frank's hand nudging Gerard's cock for Gerard to cum. He shot his load all over Frank's stomach, feeling so overwhelmed by the best orgasm of his life. Frank lay across his chest, neither of them wanting to clean up the cooling cum between them. Frank placed a gentle kiss to Gerard's lips.

"Sorry for getting mad baby", Frank said quietly, all of his anger vanishing. 

"Love you Frankie", Gerard replied simply.

"Love you too Gee".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this one, I hope you liked it! As always, comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed! Plus, this is on my wattpad: @supernaturalfics666


End file.
